


Love Me Harder

by zaniam (MandaGonzo)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, R&B Duo AU, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaGonzo/pseuds/zaniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the beginning things did not go according to plan.</p><p>As Liam and Zayn seek to make a name for themselves, Niall intervenes and takes their careers in a new direction. With pressure from Louis Tomlinson, their record label exec, the boys are thrown together to work on a collaboration. It leads to much more than either had truly anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for completely selfish reasons. This is my first fic that I'm publishing and I would love feedback and maybe a beta.

The silence was driving him mad. For the past hour Liam has been wrapped up in his own world trying to get the hook right for a new song he's been working on and Niall has been keeping him company. Niall's been rereading the same email for 30 minutes wondering if he should laugh or feel incredibly guilty. Right now he's feeling more guilty. "Don't hate me but-"

  
Looking up from the notebook on his lap, Liam looks at one of his closest friends. "I could never." He quickly cuts him off. The sincerity in his expression just adding to his guilt.  
Turning away Niall says, "I did something you might not be too happy about..." He's watching Liam out the side of his eye as he pretends to mess with the levels on the soundboard.

  
"As long as you didn't like delete all my vocals...." he's thinking of all the hours, all the songs he's recorded for his debut album which is almost perfect almost complete. Worry sets in and his brow begins to furrow from stress and concern. His thoughts begin to spiral, thinking of all the possibilities, all the things that could go wrong.

  
"No!" Less shrilly continuing, "No nothing like that, what d'ya think I am, an amateur?" Niall scoffs offended. He’s looking down picking imaginary lint off his sweatpants.  
Mondays in the studio are usually busy but most of the staff are still nursing their hangovers due to the impromptu Saturday night to Sunday morning rager Niall threw. Which was "All for nothing!" since the new computer tech he wants to woo never showed up.  
Contrary to what Niall says he was upset by it. Spending Sunday curled up on Liam's couch oddly quiet. Cheering Ni up is pretty simple and quite enjoyable. Liam ordered Nandos and fed Niall ice cream all while watching Step Brothers.

  
"You're the one who said I'd hate you, mate. There isn't many things I would hate you for. I set you up with my last girlfriend for christs sakes I think that breaks like three rules of guy code. " Liam says getting up to pace for a bit then just as quickly with a shrug laying on the sofa in the corner, pulling out his phone to mess about on twitter.  
"Yeah, Sophia. That was fun while it lasted. Man, I wish that had worked out." Niall looks off into space a smirk forming as he thinks over god knows what.  
"Just lay it on me, what'd ya do now Niall?"

  
Taking a deep breath "I may or may not have taken some of your vocals and mashed them together with another artist and made a collabo type remix.”

  
“Is that all?" Liam feels like he can breathe easy again, chuckling he says, "You do that all the time. Heck you’ve seen how many fake collaborations I have with Justin Timberlake and Jay-Z. YOU’VE SEEN MY ITUNES LIBRARY!”

  
“Ha yeah… that’s not all I did… I may have sent it to Lou without either of ya knowing...." Niall says quickly almost under his breath, almost.

  
Sitting up quickly, Liam's phone falls to the ground as he faces Niall, eyes wide, nervously rubbing the back of his neck, "Lou as in Louis Tomlinson, as in head of my record label as in the person responsible for my career?” When Niall nods in confirmation a flood of questions starts spewing, “What'd he say? Did he like it? Can I hear it? Who in the world did you get vocals from?" Liam is thinking of all the artists Niall has been mixing for over the past few weeks and only one sticks out. But he wouldn't... he wouldn't dare...

  
Realizing Liam is wrapped up in his own world crippled with nerves and isn't going to harm him in any way Niall takes a deep breath "Lou fucking loved it. What can I say I'm a pro. Thought it was the craic! THE perfect summa anthem. And I may have given Zayn Malik one of your songs acting like the artist singing it wasn't get the flow right-"

Niall’s leaning back in the rolly chair he’s deemed his throne his legs slightly spread and his hands locked behind his head, completely comfortable kicking Liam’s world off it’s axis.

  
"YOU DID WHAT? WITH WHO?" Liam's face was quickly turning red from embarrassment. Zayn Malik is the next Sam Smith, quickly making a name for himself with his flawless collaborations. His upcoming collabo with Naughty Boy is all anyone can talk about excited to see what the "Asian Boyz" have in store for the music world. Not to mention how incredibly talented and beautiful Zayn is! Liam has not just been following his career because Zayn is his industry equal and label mate, but because he is so attractive that sometimes Liam feels like his face is gonna melt off from just watching Zayn’s music videos.

  
Niall was talking but Liam honestly couldn't hear past the rushing sound in his head. Slowly noticing Liam's lack of attention, Niall walks over to Liam places his hand on his shoulder to grab Liam's attention.

  
Niall looks down into big puppy eyes full of confusion and worry. Niall feels a little guilty "Hey, shh its ok Payno" Niall says moving to rub Liam's head, "Zayn loved the song! He even asked if the artist singing it would be willing to part with it. Saw your name on it and practically pissed himself."

  
The burning feeling in his lungs subsided once he realized he was lacking oxygen. Niall started rubbing his back trying to soothe a panicky Liam.

  
Zayn Malik liked his song? Wanted his song? Fangirled over his song? The confusion would never end at this point. "Niall I don't understand, I thought we were friends.” Looking up at Niall, Liam pouts, “Niall... Mate, what did I do to make you hate me?".

  
Liam has written for some of the biggest names in the business. It's how he started out just writing and producing but so many artists pushed him to show off his voice. And with a final push aka Niall sending a mixtape of Liam's voice to Louis Tomlinson, one of Niall's closest friends in this business, Liam has himself a two year two album contract with Tommo Atlantic.

  
Cackling Niall starts patting Liam on the back. "Liam your obsession was getting overwhelming. I did you a favor, Lou wants to have a meeting with both of ya to discuss working with each other on your individual albums. Just make sure I am the best man at your wedding." The Irishman has the nerve to smirk and wiggle his eyebrows at him. Liam, not the aggressive type, never wanted to punch someone more in his life then in that moment.

  
A meeting with Lou and Zayn. To work with each other. In the same room. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. How is he supposed to form words. As all these thoughts race through his head Niall watches him with a smile Liam's mouth keeps opening and closing as if he is trying to form words and yet he can't, his thoughts are all over the place. He knew something like this would happen sooner or later Zayn and Liam have similar music and they are with the same label if it wasn't this it would be at a party surrounded by people they were supposed to impress. It could have been so much worse Liam would make a fool of himself in front of someone crucial or more importantly Zayn.

After his breathing gets back to normal, Liam quietly excuses himself and goes pouting off to find someone to continue pouting at, probably Harry.

Niall goes back to mixing.

He's been working on both Liam and Zayn's albums for the past couple of months. Liam's because they've been friends for years and is one of few that Liam trusts and Zayn's because Lou made him an offer he couldn't pass up. Since Liam and him were friends Niall wanted to tell Liam himself before Louis blindsided him into a meeting like he is known to do, but he's not to sure how well Zayn would take it. He's only known him 2 months and its been pretty business like.

That is until he brought out Liam's track and asked him to do some verses. That brought out a whole new side of Zayn. Zayn is someone who knows exactly what he wants to project musically and through his image. He was the boss and Niall pretty much followed orders unless a vocal didn't hit his ears right. But as soon as Niall mentioned the Liam Payne, songwriter turned singer "the new Neyo", Zayn squealed. And he will try to deny it but Niall has the audio on a flashdrive. From then on every vocal session Niall went to Zayn managed to bring Liam up at least once.

Almost begging Niall to get Liam to write a song for him. To say that Liam's crush on Zayn is one sided would be a lie Niall quickly found out when he left the booth to go to the bathroom and found Zayn staring at Niall's phone background with hearts in his eyes. The background in question was of Liam cuddling Niall after a break through in a particularly difficult song they were working on.

  
Whatever comes of this, which Niall swears will be a positive outcome he better receive a fucking fruit basket if not a Nandos buffet at the studio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the delay the holiday and life got in the way!

The meeting winds up being two days later. Liam has felt queasy and on edge ever since. As soon as he left Niall in hopes of finding Harry, his best friend and publicist, he received a very short email from Lou.

_PAYNO!_

_I love your collab Niall mixed for your album! I NEED MORE! You. Me. Zayn. Tea (or coffee). My office Wednesday 11:30 SHARP._

_XO_

_TOMMO_

__

Reading the email 10 times did nothing to regulate his breathing, and Harry was no help at calming his nerves. Blabbing on about how fit Zayn is and "Imagine the music video! I wonder if he'll be topless? I can make that happen!" Liam just got up without a word.

Harry means well he is just taking the piss out of Liam, but Liam is truly anxious. It’s not so much that he is nervous because Zayn is drop dead gorgeous, Liam deals with beautiful people all the time, its that on top of Zayn being so naturally talented. It’s intimidating. Liam has worked so hard to perfect and get where he is and Zayn has too but Zayn’s talent is so prominent you can see it radiate out of his skin, whereas Liam feels like he could have never gotten to where he is without Harry and his faith in Liam.

He's pathetic and he knows it. Going is his only option.

“You can do this Liam.” He says as he looks at the clock on his radio. He’s been hiding in his car for the past 20 minutes, because he couldn’t be late even if he tried.

The only reason he's showing up to the meeting is because he knows Louis. He knows where Liam lives and would not hesitate to just up and bring Zayn to his house!

Liam would have no choice but to invite them in and once everything is said and done, the meeting over with and company out the door, Liam would have to burn his couch and he loves his couch.

How has this crush turned into a plague? He barely knows anything about Zayn. Hopefully once he meets him and they get to know each other Liam’s lovesick will be cured. Until then he’s going to act as if Zayn hates puppies and use the anger to quell his dick.

Liam's going for fashionably late when he shows up ten minutes late. Completely banking on his three years of friendship with Lou to save him any severe reprimand.

"Oh thank GOD, Liam!  I was worried sick!” Louis hops out of his chair as his assistant escorts Liam into the office. He quickly walks around his desk his eyes roaming Liam looking for injuries. Maybe Liam should have text’d Lou he was running late...

“I was just telling Zayn how you're never late and you're probably kidnapped or murdered.” Always one for dramatics Lou looks relieved that Liam is fine. Liam takes the only available seat and finally tears his eyes away from the hurricane that is Louis Tomlinson to take in the room, its the same as always bright from the natural lighting that floor to ceiling windows create, modern black and steel furniture tastefully placed. To Liam’s right is Zayn who has been extremely quiet this whole time expression unreadable.

Liam can feel his face heat up, Lou’s worry and Zayn’s gaze making him flustered, “I’m sorry, I should have called to say I was running late.” he mumbles looking down at his hands in his lap, trying to steady his breaths, when did he get so nervous? Liam’s learned to thrive in uncomfortable situations. It is something that has gotten him to where he is now.

“It’s well and good now that I know you’re alive.I was really just worried for completely selfish, Harry Styles reasons. I have yet to meet the elusive Mr. Styles that you speak so highly of and meeting him at your funeral would be inappropriate seeing as I've wanked off to his pictures a few times..." Lou has the decency to blush as he looks off letting his thoughts take him elsewhere. Liam takes him in, Louis is definitely trying to make an impression today, ditching his usual workplace attire of joggers and a t-shirt for a well fitted grey suit. Liam wonders if Lou hoped to meet Harry today.

“Who?” Breaking both Liam and Louis from their own worlds, they look over at Zayn who looks quite confused.

Why did Liam think arriving late would be a better option.  "I'm so sorry about Lou, he suffers from word vomit more often than not. I'm Liam, it's really nice to finally meet The Zayn Malik. " Liam says trying to calm his flaming cheeks. Did he really just say "THE Zayn Malik" fuck.

Zayn has been sitting in front of Louis' desk watching the madness unfold. Slowly a smirk emerges on his face and he rubs at his scruff. Liam feels like he can't breathe.

GET IT TOGETHER LIAM! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIS TATTOOS AND EYELASHES. Liam tries to collect himself, mentally.

"Babe, it is honestly my pleasure. I've been trying to finagle a meeting with you since I found out we’re on the same record label." Zayn says smiling so wide his eyes fucking crinkle. Liam thinks about throwing himself out the nearest open window. He was not prepared for this.

"Aw does my little Zaynie have a wittle crush on my Leemo?" Louis was quiet for too long and Liam snaps out of the bubble that was created when he looked Zayn in the eyes. Zayn just chuckles like Louis' words don't affect him as Liam feels his face betray him once again heating up. Liams eyes sweep the room, rethinking his window escape.

Looking quickly between them, Louis clears his throat, "Anyway what I've brought you two here for is to talk about this," clapping Louis grabs a remote and presses some buttons. Soon the room is filled with a dance number Liam has been trying to perfect for two weeks. If its possible Liam's face gets even redder and he looks at everything but the two people in the room.

He can feel Zayn's gaze burning into the side of his head.  He is so tempted to look up and see his reaction but he is so scared he'll see something that he won't like and he doesn't want to risk it.

When the song's over Louis has a bright smile on his face, "That sneaky Irish bastard has created a monster of a song. And I'd be stupid to not release this. My two hottest artists on one track. I know this comes as a bit of a surprise, " Louis says taking in Zayn's wide eyes and stiff posture as well as Liam's hesitancy. "But this had me thinking and I want you two to work together on 4-5 more songs so I can maybe release an ep or we can put the best two as bonus tracks on your albums. I know this is a lot to ask, with both of you working so hard on making the best authentic music you can, but I think this could help boost your names and get you some extra radio play."

When its put that way it seems like a great plan, the right thing to do . Liam is just hesitant to make a fool of himself in front of Zayn. Songs do not come out of nowhere, Liam only writes with a select few. His writing process can go from incredibly silly songs about KFC to a deep conversation on how sometimes you aren’t enough and it takes awhile to form a bond of trust musically.

Zayn looks at Liam, expression yet again blank and Liam stares back. He’s looking Zayn in the eye, hoping to find something but not knowing what.

Lou clears his throat, breaking the weird staring contest Zayn initiated. Louis is staring at him with a smirk, he  knows he has Liam exactly where he wants him and is that not Lou's favorite thing.

Rubbing the back of his neck Liam clears his throat, "I'm game." And it's like everyone in the room was holding their breath and finally sighed in relief when Liam agreed. As if he somehow needed to be swayed.

Facing Zayn, Liam pulls out his phone and opens the calendar, "So I've pretty much booked studio time everyday for the next month and a half same room, same time.  I'm a morning person." Liam looks sheepishly at Zayn and sees him smile and shake his head. "You are more than welcome to come by whenever you're free we don't have any set schedule. A good chunk of the album is done and we are fine-tuning and working on some stuff that just refuses to flow." Liam smiles shyly he didn't mean to ramble. He sounds like he's too busy or too important to work with Zayn which is far from the truth.

Zayn's messing around on his phone occasionally looking up at Liam as he talks. When Liam's shut up Zayn licks his lips and grins at Liam's shy expression. "No wonder why there is such limited studio times Niall can make! You're hogging him!” Liam pouts he feels incredibly guilty. Zayn just smiles again rubbing that damn scruff, “I'm actually taking a week off purely for writing. So this week works great-"

"Good! Great! Ok don't you have managers to organize all this? Why are you making your own plans? Let's call that Styles character and Miss Watson to work out the details!" Louis cuts in acting nonchalant but Liam has managed to avoid Harry and Louis meeting for so long that it's the only thing he can hold over Lou's head when push comes to shove.

And being Harry's newest client and close friend, he isn't a priority just yet, Harry trusts him to make decisions himself and plan his own schedule. They have synced calendars so if changes are made both parties get notified.

"Unfortunately Harry is in Sweden right now he left last night..." Liam smirks as he shrugs making notes in his phone and shooting Harry a text. Just as Lou was about to comment Liam continues, "Another client had a major contract issue."

 

Lou huffs, “Yes well then you can manage on your own, I’ve got a company to run and your loitering is costing me money. Scram.” with a wave of his hand he buzzes his assistant, "El, come show these guys out. I have a lunch meeting across town and I wanna get some KFC beforehand."

  
Zayn and Liam are forgotten as Lou pulls out his cell and angrily types away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and post a chapter every 3-5 days. I am still not sure how long this is going to be or where exactly it is going to go but I'd love to hear feedback! Thanks for the love!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Zayn's POV

Caroline hates waking Zayn, he is so angelic when he sleeps and yet just as cranky and difficult to wake. But that bugger can sleep days away and he’ll be unbearable to deal with if he misses this meeting at 11.

“Babe, you gotta wake up.” The cocoon of warmth is quickly snatched from his grip and the sun breaks into his vision. Groaning Zayn blindly feels around for his comforter.

“Five more minutes.” Zayn mumbles into his pillow.

“No babe, I’ve given you 15 minutes already! You have a meeting in an hour!” Caroline whips his blankets off and takes them with her as she leaves the room the scent of coffee fills the air. “Coffee is done so get your arse outta bed.” She calls from the kitchen and Zayn rolls onto his back throwing his arm over his eyes. If he really concentrates he could fall back asleep even with the cold of the room slowly seeping into his bones.

He's about to slip back into lala land, when he remembers his meeting and rolls out of bed. Quickly throwing on some sweats from the floor he pads down the hall to the kitchen where Caroline is eating yogurt and fruit while facetiming her baby Brooklyn. “Look Brooklyn, here comes Uncle Zaynie!” She coos into the phone as Zayn smushes his face next to Caroline’s and makes faces at the adorable baby giggling on the other end.

“Morning, Lovely” He says before quickly retrieving his mug of steamy coffee. Slowly breathing in the warmth from the cup.

Zayn cradles the mug as if it is a delicate tiny child. Caroline watches him out the side of her eye and shakes her head. “Baby, Momma’s gotta run. Be home soon. Bye honey!” She quickly ends the call and turns to smirk at Zayn.

Mornings are not his thing but coffee and sweet innocent faces make it bearable. Caroline knows how to manipulate Zayn to get her way and Zayn cannot even say he is mad.“Mum, what’s this meeting about?” Zayn teases. Caroline is only a few years older than Zayn but she’s one of the most important people in his life. Before becoming Zayn’s manager she was a stylist but seeing as Zayn struggled to find a manager that had his best interest at heart he begged Caroline to help him and soon she just took over. She’s a super woman honestly, she somehow juggles her family, Zayn’s career, and a small style house.

He wouldn’t be anywhere good without her. If all his success ended tomorrow (though neither Caroline or he himself would allow that to happen without a fight), he knows Caroline would still have his back.

 

Caroline rolls her eyes and picks up her phone again, “I have no idea, I was going to ask you. Have you been a naughty boy? You better not be giving anyone trouble.” She looks up at him arching an eyebrow.

 

“Me?” Zayn asks offended, “I’m a saint!”

 

Scoffing Caroline stands and beckons Zayn to follow. They walk back to his room and she points to two outfits she picked out that Zayn, in his sleepy daze, failed to notice. “Shower, pick one, make it snappy. We don’t have much time. If you spend more than 15 minutes on your hair I’ll throw a beanie on your head myself.” She starts to walk out of the room phone already on her ear, plotting her world domination.

 

Zayn has mastered the art of semi tousled hair. He has it down to a science and it only takes him 11 minutes exactly. And knowing him Caroline always makes sure he is ready 15 minutes before they have to be anywhere because Zayn tends to get distracted easily.

 

The lobby of Tommo Atlantic is massive. The open floor plan and modern furnishings only enhance how small you feel. Yet somehow it doesn’t lack warmth or charm. There are tasteful dashes of deep reds and instead of black leather the seats are brown. A large fireplace is by the elevator and surrounding it are pictures of all the artists the company represents. Instead of using head shots or photoshoots it seems that they are a personal collection of selfies from none other than Louis Tomlinson and definitely a few of Niall’s pictures adorn the wall.

Zayn’s taking them in, never really looking at them in detail just usually in passing as he idly waits for an elevator now and again. But now he has time and he is looking at all the artists that he has the honor to say are his label mates and he is blown away as to how far he has come from small coffee shop gigs now and again to being on the radio and working with some of the best artists in the game.

He’s smiling at a silly picture of Niall with a broad smile photobombing Liam Payne and Louis. Liam and Louis look very serious, James Bond-esque poses shoulder to shoulder completely failing to keep straight faces. Zayn’s own face breaks into a small smile looking at it.

Liam Payne is wow. He is, in Zayn’s opinion, one of the most underrated singer- songwriters in the business right now. He’s written and worked with almost everyone ( Zayn’s heard rumors that he is to work with Beyonce on some tracks for her new album) . And yet he is one of the most humble people.

Well at least that’s what Zayn has heard.

Niall Horan is one of the executive producers working with Zayn on his debut album and is a close friend of Liam’s Zayn has found out recently. And ever since finding out he may or may not have tried to inconspicuously dig for information on him from Niall, such as his likes, dislikes, who he’s working with or on, if he’d be interested to work with Zayn.

He may have squealed, only once but it still counts. He may also have a bit of a crush but he would never admit it out loud, at least not sober.

So when Niall said Liam wrote a song and whichever newbie it was written for could not get the flow of the song down, Zayn jumped at the chance to make it his own. It was brilliant to say the least, Zayn couldn’t imagine why Liam would give it away so willingly, but maybe he was going in a different direction on his album.

“Zayn,” He’s stolen from his thoughts by a lanky brunette walking up to him, “Louis is ready to see you, follow me.” They walk up the small clear staircase to the second floor where the offices are located.

.As they walk in he can hear Lou on the phone mumbling and slightly hunched over. “Yeah… I know…… I do not! … I am not being difficult!....” His assistant clears her throat and when Louis looks up they exchange a silent eye conversation consisting of a few too many eye rolls and pointed looks, all the while Louis mumbles “yeahs” into the phone.

“Zayn, you can take a seat he won’t be much longer.” She says as she walks out.

“Thanks El.” Louis calls out free hand covering the receiver. As he looks at Zayn, he straightens and rolls his eyes one last time, “Mum, I’m sorry to cut you off but I am late for a meeting, I’ll call you back later, or better yet why don’t you write me an email about it…” Zayn looks down at his hands trying to not listen in. “Of course I care about your flower garden war with sleaze ball Winston next door but I have a company to run, yeah?” Zayn fights a smile and resists the urge to pull out his phone and text his own Mum.

After a brief pause, Lou rushes out, “mkay? Love ya. Bye.” And ends the call.

Putting his phone down, he apologizes, “I am so sorry. She doesn’t usually call during this hour so I was worried someone was ill. How are you?”

“You’re good. I’m doing well. Everyone ok?” Zayn chuckles as he drapes his arms along the arm rests.

“Yeah, yeah just neighbors trying to steal the layout of my mum’s prized flower garden.” Louis says casually as he fixes his fringe. “We’re just waiting for one more…” As Lou looks at his watch he frowns. “This is unlike him.”

“May I ask who we are waiting for?” Zayn asks as he runs lazy fingers through his hair.

“Liam.” Lou pouts and picks up his phone rattling off what seems like 100 text messages a minute. It’s only 11:40 and Zayn knows he has been much later than 10 minutes to places more than once with no one batting an eye.

“Liam?” Maybe the room seems a little warmer now that he’s fully processed Lou and his words.

“Yeah, Liam Payne. Have you met?” Lou doesn’t even look up from his phone, furiously texting. Zayn shakes his head eyes wide forgetting that Lou cannot see his movement. Quickly, he whips out his phone and immediately texts Caroline.

_SOS crash meeting with THE LIAM PAYNE. He’s late there is still time to SAVE ME FROM EMBARRASSMENT!_

 

_That’s amazing news babe! Make friends! Don’t stare too hard, yeah?_

Their conversation quickly turns into an emoji war of crying faces and praying hands on Zayns end and winks and heart eyes on Caroline’s.

“He must be dead! It’s the only explanation! He is NEVER late. Very prompt that Payno is.” Louis is looking very worried so Zayn puts his phone away and racks his mind for a response.

“I doubt it is something that drastic. He could’ve lost his keys or is feeling unwell and overslept…” Zayn doesn’t know Liam so it is hard to make excuses for him but Lou looks about ready to call the police.

In the next moment Lou’s assistant is knocking on the door, ushering a visibly embarrassed Liam Payne into the room and Zayn attempts to compose himself.

“Oh thank GOD! Liam!” Louis nearly drops his phone. “I was worried sick!” From there it all feels like a dream. Liam is so adorable and Zayn has to fight with himself not to stare at him and to pay attention to Louis who is talking a mile a minute about Liam’s funeral and Harry Styles? “Who?” Zayn feels like he is constantly five steps behind the whole meeting and has been pinching the skin in between his thumb and pointer finger in hopes of waking up from this trippy dream.

And then Liam is turning completely towards him for the first time and is talking at him, did he say that out loud? Zayn struggles to compose himself and pay attention, “...he suffers from word vomit more often than not. I'm Liam, it's really nice to finally meet The Zayn Malik.” The Zayn Malik. No one’s ever called him that, at least not to his face. He can’t help but smile. Zayn is smitten and Liam is handling Lou with grace, as if his craziness is nothing new.

"Babe, it is honestly my pleasure. I've been trying to finagle a meeting with you since I found out we’re on the same record label." SLIP OF THE TONGUE. He just called Liam Payne babe and he cannot feel his face cause Liam looks slightly pleased and a bit pink.  

"Aw does my little Zaynie have a wittle crush on my Leemo?" Zayn was caught staring and Liam quickly looks away. Zayn just chuckles hoping it comes off more as I’m playing it cool rather than "as if". Cause maybe he does have a crush on Liam, who wouldn’t? Have you seen his squishy face and puppy dog eyes.

And then Louis is playing Liam’s song that Zayn sang for Niall and its remixed. Liam is singing and then Zayn is singing, they sound great. Amazing even and Zayn is so lost.

Wait, did Louis just suggest Zayn working with Liam, Liam working with Zayn. The song he was trying to steal for his album was never for anyone but Liam? But Niall mixed it. Still as lost and confused as when Liam was initially brought up minutes ago.

Zayn is left to quickly catch up seeing as Liam whips out his phone and begins talking about studio times. He’s still wondering how any of this is real.

Louis kicks them out, rambling again about Harry Styles. Liam follows Zayn out and they take the stairs to the lobby. The silence is heavy as Zayn catches Liam’s eye. They both instantly look away and make busy.

Zayn’s about to call Caroline when he looks up and sees Liam still standing next to him texting away his cheeks are slightly pink. “Liam,” Liam looks up as if he’s been caught stealing cookies before dinner. “We never exchanged numbers. I don’t wanna just drop in on your studio time without any warning.” Zayn shrugs and hopes he looks as nonchalant as is possible when it comes to asking someone you genuinely look up to and would even argue is starstruck over,  for their phone number.

“Yeah! Sure! I completely spaced. Didn’t even think of it, really.” And if Zayn loves to see Liam a bit flustered, his cheeks stained slightly pink, can you blame him for enjoying the reactions he gets out of Liam.

Zayn rattles off his number to Liam and Liam sends him a quick text.

_It’s Liam =)_

Zayn smiles and looks at Liam as he quickly saves the number in his contacts. He see’s Caroline pull up to pick him up out front and calls out over his shoulder, “Bye Leeeyum!” quickly shooting him a text in reply.

_It’s Zayn ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm starting to find my footing in this verse. Comments are adored! Let me know how I'm doing.  
> I was a bit lazy with editing. Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all I would like to apologize for the wait. School and work got in the way and I have not had a moment to finish and edit this chapter. 
> 
> I would also like to say I know noting about the making of an album and the names of things and whatnots so I apologize to people who do and if you'd like to link me to articles or helpful notes please do. This chapter took a lot out of me I hope I'm doing these characters and storylines justice. 
> 
> This chapter is again in Zayn's PoV

Waking up before 8 has always been a struggle for Zayn. Even when he was in school, which he loved, his mum more often than not would come crashing into his room and gently wake him every morning with a cuppa and a warm smile.

At 23 his desire for sleep is no different. Yet today when his third alarm goes off he wakes with a undeniable excitement in his veins. It’s his week off and as he quickly goes through his morning routine, he wonders how desperate he will come off “dropping” by Liam’s studio time the first chance he got.

Zayn looks in the mirror before he leaves his apartment, checking his pockets for his phone and throwing his messenger bag containing his notebooks and laptop over his shoulder. He’s wearing a beanie today covering his hair which he drunkenly cut when his cousins came down to visit this weekend. He loves it luckily but he has yet to perfect the styling of it. Caroline will have to show him, or youtube.

The walk to the studio is quick and he doesn’t stop for coffee cause the line was too ridiculous. In the lobby, he shoots Niall a random text asking what he’s up to, intentions completely innocent as well as perusing Instagram and liking Caroline’s pic of Brooklyn at the beach. He sits on a couch in the lobby waiting for Niall to reply. He’s about to put his feet up on the table when Niall’s response comes in. In typical Niall style his reply is solely a bunch of music notes and instruments, he loves emoji’s ever since Zayn showed him how to use them. With that he text’s Liam

_hi do you mind me droppin by to watch a master at work ;)_

_xZ_

He doesn’t think. Working off of a newfound source of gumption, Zayn just act, moving to catch the next elevator. If this does not pan out he can visit Julian, another producer who has an open door policy with him. On the elevator he loses service until he reaches his floor, and then a flood of texts hit his phone.

_Liam: It’s Niall. Liam is in the booth. come on by lover boy ;)_

_Niall: “master at work” fuk off mate. put ure boner away bitch_

_Niall: room 417_

Groaning Zayn stops to pick up some tea from the kitchen the studio has on the floor for the staff. He fucking hates Niall, the bastard.

He quickly knocks on the door and it’s opened immediately. Zayn is met with Niall’s evil smirk, “I’m guessing the meeting went well.” Niall laughs and walks backward into the room.

“Shove off, ya dick. I can’t believe you lied to me.” Zayn huffs as he falls onto the couch in the corner of the room his tea completely forgotten until it leaks and scolds his fingers. Liam’s in the booth eyes closed singing adlibs looking like he is in another world while Niall is cackling to himself.

Zayn’s taking in the room, its completely how he would imagine it. The mood is light and there are candles scattered about. Snacks and cups of tea are littered about adding to the home away from home vibe going on. Niall puts a headphone up to his ear and listens in for a second before shoving crisps into his mouth. Liam has notebooks lying open with scribbled notes all over the page and chewed pens in a tattered mug.

“How long has he been in there?” Zayn asks hoping to distract Niall who caught him eyeing the room fascinated.

He’s taking a sip of tea when Niall shrugs, “He’s been in there for about 30 minutes. He just goes in there to clear his mind before he starts writing. He likes to get everything out and then work. The weirdo.” Niall is just chomping away crisps in one hand, phone in the other texting someone a mile a minute.

Zayn nods in understanding. Looking down at his phone he texts Caroline for something to do while Niall turns to the large computer at the desk he’s at and starts fucking around. He’s slung the headphones around his neck and has one ear listening in. Soon the studio is flooded with music and Niall looks over at him, “He’s about done.”

“Don’t let me get in my zone, don’t let me in my zone, I’m definitely in my zone.” Liam’s singing fills the room, Zayn sees him get into the beat adlibbing and bullshitting rhymes to the end of the song.

“He’s such a fucking nerd.” Niall mutters as he continues his business on the computer.

Zayn feels at home, Liam’s voice has a weird quality to it that calms his nerves.

Zayn can see Liam gathering his things from around the booth and quickly makes himself as small as possible trying to become one with the couch. “Niall, I’m fucking pumped” Liam practically giggles as he stumbles out of the booth his face so lit up his eyes are tiny crescents from his large smile. He doesn’t notice Zayn as he dances around the room to 7/11, shaking his hips and acting a fool. Niall cracking up watching Zayn take in the madness that is Liam Payne “in the zone”.

Zayn can’t help it he starts to chuckle under his breath. He tries to stifle his laugh with his hand but he’s been caught.

Liam’s head whips over to the couch and sees Zayn there giggling. His feet get twisted and he stumbles, “Fuck!” he mutters as he catches himself on the wall. Righting himself Liam clears his throat and smiles shyly at Zayn he is flushed from embarrassment and excitement and prays that Zayn thinks it’s from the latter rather than the former.

“Zee thought he’d stop by. I invited him, told him its cool.” Niall breaks the awkward silence that Liam’s unwavering gaze ignited. His signature shrug thrown in casually, “Li those vocals were sick! I think the adlibs for Best Mistake are so much stronger than last week. You’ve unlocked it.” Bless Niall and his gift of breaking awkward moments.

“Really?” Liam is momentarily distracted and walks over to Niall’s side looking at whatever Niall is showing him. Zayn is for the mean time forgotten and is quietly enjoying Liam and Niall’s dynamic. It is so different to what he has with Niall. With him, Niall is more of a mentor guiding Zayn to find what he subconsciously is looking for but Niall and Liam are a team. They feed off each other’s energy and know the end result they are aiming at. To say Zayn doesn’t feel a slight stab of jealousy is lying. But being comfortable and open with someone musically is like baring your soul to someone, it isn’t done without caution, established trust, and understanding. Zayn doesn’t have that with anyone yet. But he hopes one day he’ll find people who make reliving heartache and pain, for creative purposes, easier.

Liam breaks from Niall and his bubble of thought to grab a chair but stops short when he sees Zayn and remembers they have company.

Liam is dressed the complete opposite to his red henley and black ripped skinny jeans, wearing baggy grey joggers and a black hoodie. He looks the picture of comfort and coziness, Zayn just wants to cuddle him.

“I’m so sorry.” Liam’s blush is slight but noticeable enough, “We get wrapped up in our own world sometimes.” he chuckles as he sits in the chair he just grabbed. Facing Zayn he’s unsure and almost out of his element it is a complete 180 from how he was just moments ago.

“Babe it’s cool. It is so easy to just get wrapped up in a breakthrough.” Zayn smiles at Liam almost shy. Inexplicably he always feels too comfortable around Liam as if they’ve known each other for years yet they still have that awkwardness of new surrounding them. It’s probably just Liam’s face, it is welcoming beyond belief. Niall is all but forgotten until his giggles cannot be contained anymore.

Niall is texting away on his phone and Zayn isn’t sure if he is laughing at them or whoever he is texting. He looks up startled as if he forgot where he was and quickly sends one last text. “So what did you have in mind today Zaynie? Did Lou say how many songs he wanted you to work on or even really what was supposed to happen musically? He’s such a ditz sometimes.”

“He probably was just hoping to meet Harry.” Liam mumbles under his breath and Niall can’t control his laugh.

“Seems like he isn’t the only person thinking with their dick, yeah?” Niall looks pointedly at Zayn yet both Liam and Zayn attempt to cover their blush. Just then Niall’s phone goes off.  “I gotta take this. You two get to know each other or something. Don’t you like comics Zaynie? Leemo here never shuts up about the Avengers reboot and Marvel vs DC yada, yada, shut up already.” Niall says quickly as he answers his phone and pretty much runs out of the room.

“We don’t have to -”

“What’s your favorite-”

They both start at the same time and stop when they realize that the other is talking. Liam clears his throat and makes a weird hand movement before rubbing the back of his neck. “You go first.” He says after some silence and Zayn smiles.

“Thanks. Before I was so rudely interrupted,” Zayn smirks, “I was gonna ask what’s your favorite comic?”

Liam is taken aback, “You really like comics? Niall wasn't fibbing?” Liam’s gaze is unwavering and Zayn is fixated as to what Liam is seeing, what he can read in Zayn’s eyes. Does he not seem sincere enough? Can he tell that Zayn is mentally cataloging Liam’s every movement and interaction to sort through later, hoping to figure out himself if Liam even likes him.

“I’ve been a collector and avid nerd since primary.” His voice comes out gruff so he coughs awkwardly and shrugs, “If you don’t want to tell me or even talk about this-”

Liam cuts him off, “No! Honestly I really do love comics and superheroes. I just didn't wanna talk your ear off if you didn't care.”

Zayn chuckles and smiles, “I can keep up, don’t you worry.”

Liam’s returning smile makes breathing a little difficult because it's so bright and open you can't help but feel taken by it. "Well ok so this might be extremely nerdy of me and if you had asked me before my last birthday I would have said Batman, 100% for sure, but for my birthday Harry got me a bunch of comics that had LGBT characters.” Liam looks down at his hands, “Since I was struggling with my own sexuality and Harry always seems to know what I need before I do.” Liam is blushing and avoiding eye contact, “So I've been expanding my horizons, comics wise and ya know in my personal life, aha.” Liam giggles slightly at his own joke but coughs when Zayn just stares at him.

He was not expecting this at all but he cannot help but find Liam incredibly endearing and honest. He can’t help but cut in placing his hand on Liam’s knee. “Not everyone wakes up knowing what they are. Some people know themselves on a deeper level than most people do and others with age and knowledge grow to understand themselves and their sexuality. Everyone goes through something similar to what you did just on different levels. Different strokes for different folks, yeah?” Zayn winks and hopes he doesn’t come off like a jackass. He just felt like Liam needed to be told it’s ok to like what you like.

Liam smiles and covers Zayn’s hand with his own as way of thanks. “Besides Batman, I mostly prefer Marvel. I'm reading the new Thor series by Jason Alexander, ya heard of the Goddess of Thunder? It’s the new Thor, Mjolnir deems Thor unworthy and now a woman is the goddess of thunder, it’s wicked cool. Also my favorite series Harry gave me were Runaways, Young Avengers and New Mutants Volume 2,  they’ve got so many sick storylines and awesome heroes. So yeah I’m just rambling now,” Liam laughs. “What comics do you like?”

“What the fuck, man. How am I supposed to follow that up? Yeah I love Green Lantern, Iron Man, the new Ghost Rider, and Jay-Z.” Zayn laughs and Liam is failing to hide his giggles. “Bruh honestly the heroes I’m most read up on are the most basic in comparison to yours! I cannot compete-”

“It is definitely not a competition! And I am only freshly educated in non cis white heroes” Liam laughs.

Zayn's timid smile breaks across his face, “I’m just kidding, I love Middle Eastern heroes. I can talk all day about Kamala Khan and Faiza Hussian. ”

“We’re so nerdy! I love it.” Liam’s smile scrunches up his face and Zayn can’t help but become enrapt by everything Liam.

Just then Niall bursts through the door, phone still attached to his ear. “Yeah… Mhm… no. They were just talking. I know I definitely thought he’d at least get to first base.” Niall is cackling and looks up with a smirk when Liam throws a ball of paper at him. “Okay Haz, I’ll tell ‘im. Love you too man. Be safe.”

Niall puts his phone away and looks between Zayn and Liam. “So what’d I miss?” Zayn has met a lot of people in his life but none of them are as crazy and all over the place as Niall Horan.

“Was that my Hazza?” Liam asks with a frown. Maybe Liam is so adamant about Harry not meeting Louis is because they’re a thing. Zayn feels a drop in his stomach at the thought. He doesn’t know much about this Harry kid besides him being fairly attractive and one of Liam’s closest friends but maybe they’re more than friends.

“Yup, he had a moment to spare and I don’t get to see him nearly as much as you do, so we were catching up. We’re gonna grab drinks when he gets back.” Niall smiles.

“Oi, where’s my invite?” Liam asks mock offended

“Didn’t think ya needed one. You’re always following Harry about like a lost pup.” Niall giggles and Zayn wishes this conversation would end. He wishes Niall stayed talking to Harry longer and never burst his little bubble of hope before it even really had a chance to grow.

Cutting into Zayn’s thoughts, “Anyway Zaynie, did you get to know the Liam Payne, pop and R&B singer songwriter extraordinaire for what he truly is?” Niall does this dramatic intake of breath and continues before Zayn can even respond, “ A nerd?”

“Rude!” Liam huffs as Zayn smiles and shakes his head in disagreement as well as to shake the ache, of Liam being taken, mentally from his heart.

“No! We have so much in common. I think this is gonna be sick. I can feel it now.” Zayn can’t help but smile at Liam and is rewarded with an adorably horrible wink on Liam’s end that has Zayn coughing to conceal his giggles.

Niall groans, “This is gonna be insufferable, two nerds and me. I’m gonna have to call Julian and tell him to come hang out so my coolness levels don’ plummet with all your geek speak.” Niall says pulling a donut out of thin air and taking a large bite of it. Zayn does not understand where all this food fits.

“Shut up Niall you’re gonna love it. You know we are going to end up writing and brainstorming like 95% of the time and you love that shit. It is where your weird thought process comes in handy.” Liam rolls his eyes as he picks up his phone and reads through his messages. His eyes dart over to Niall as he scrolls and his face gets slightly pink, probably seeing the texts Niall sent out on his phone while he was in the booth.

Niall’s beaming as he looks over to Zayn and wiggles his eyebrows. “We’re some team, huh?”

“Gonna be the best…. bitch!”

**  
**“The best.” Liam repeats smiling at Zayn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.

Niall remembers a simpler time, one where he would show up for work half asleep and listen to Liam bullshit for an hour as he sipped tea and ate whatever delicious pastries Harry thoughtfully ordered for them. Not much of that setup has changed actually yet now its not just Liam in the booth but Liam and Zayn, _LiamandZayn_ , ugh Niall could barf at how cute and oblivious they are.

He is not complaining though because the music they’re making is so good. It is creative and dare he say next level shit. Liam alone in the booth is magic. He never has a plan, just to clear his head or follow a rhythm or sing some song that he cannot get out of his head, but with Zayn there its otherworldly. They go from battling for vocal dominance to harmonizing or just saying fuck it, making silly faces, sounds, even songs to break the others concentration and make them laugh. It’s wild and Niall has been snapchatting Harry their weird shenanigans the whole week.

Fuck its been a week already! Seven days since Zayn’s sorry sleep deprived ass stumbled into their studio playing cool and hoping to work with Liam. Now they’re like long lost friends.

When did the tables turn? Now Niall has to be the adult and make sure Liam and Zayn keep on task instead of seeing who can sing and rap the most Drake songs in the span of an hour. Which of course is Liam cause Zayn always gets caught up in Liam’s range and how seamlessly he moves from one song to the next in album order as if its not the weirdest fucking thing.

Niall’s eating veggie crisps Harry sent. Harry’s always trying to get them to “be conscious of what they put into their body” which is just ironic coming from Harry. When he sent that phrase in the group chat Niall and Liam both sent him eggplant emojis and a series of innocently phallic emojis. You’d think Harry would read his texts before he sends them but he doesn’t care.

Anyway Niall is eating crisps and working on a beat for a song that is half written, the chorus is solid everything else is still up in the air, it just needs a final push to be finished. Zayn is on the couch practically snoring while Liam lays on his back on the floor, throwing a ball of paper up and down hoping for some sort of inspiration when both Niall and Liam’s phones buzz in notification. They look at each other and shrug, “Probably Haz.” Niall says as he reaches for his phone while Liam continues throwing the paper, Zayn doesn’t even stir.

_Hazzy: On my way Home!!! xxx_

_Niall: thank god !! these two have been slowly killing me with their hearteyes._

Niall looks up to check if Liam is still lost in his own world, and when he sees that he infact is still transfixed with his paper, he takes a quick picture of how close Liam is laying to the couch Zayn is practically falling off of. It’s like their bodies are unknowingly always gravitating towards each other.

_Harry: I hope they appreciate that I am screenshotting every pic you snap me and im making a photo album to give them on their wedding day. Its gonna be so cute. I have this photobook that has cute lil puppies on it that remind me of Liam._

_Niall: Liam likes everything cause he is a sap._

_Harry:vry true. kk I g2g plane is about to take off. ttyl luv you._

_Niall: c u soon x_

In his haste to reply, Niall didn’t hear Liam get up and come up behind him. Niall lets out a loud squawk and practically falls out of his chair when he feels a breath on the back of his neck. Liam lays his head on Niall’s shoulder once he rights himself and is laughing into Niall’s neck. He can feel his face heat up in embarrassment, “Bugger off ya twat.”

Liam smiles up at Niall and kisses his rosy cheek. “NiNi who ya texting?” Liam asks as he nuzzles his cheek against Niall’s stealing some warmth.

 

Smiling Niall tilts his head to look at Liam, “Harry. He’s coming home today.”

“Huzzah!” Liam cheers excitedly. “I’ve missed my favorite amphibian. The apartment is so quiet without him.”

“You always complain how he wakes you in the middle of the night baking in the kitchen or making international phone calls at random hours.” Niall laughs. Liam is still 5 inches from his face so he pushes Liam’s face away.

“Yeah but he makes a mean breakfast and its nice knowing someone is going to be home when you get there. I love having someone to talk to on good studio days but even more on bad days.” Liam shrugs as he plops down into the closest rolling chair.

A sudden thought comes to him. Smiling, Niall asks,”You know what you need?”

“A puppy?” Liam’s whole face lights up at the thought.

Being friends with Liam is similar to being friends with a child. He is easily distracted, often too innocent minded to get sudden sexual innuendos, and though he is a grown ass man with a job and a home does not seem to get that he can fucking buy a dog. “Not exactly.”

“Oh, then what were you thinking?” Liam’s face drops a bit and he gets very serious.

“A boyfriend! or girlfriend. Whatever you’re in the mood for.” Niall huffs out a laugh at Liam’s offended expression, “Is Sophia dating anyone? Maybe you can give that another go? Or how about a bloke? How bout Harry?-”

Just as Liam was about to speak a loud crash shakes the room. They quickly look over to find Zayn on the floor. He’s on his back and has both his hands covering his face. Niall completely forgot he was in the room. How loud were they talking? How much did he hear? Was Zayn even conscious? Fucking hell… this is perfect.

“Zaynie, are you ok?” Liam hops up and runs over to him. Niall is trying to cover his laughs but he is failing even with his fist shoved in his mouth.

“Uh yeah. Yeah, I’m good bruh. I just slipped, I-” Zayn is stuttering and refuses to take his hands off his face. Liam is cramped in the small space by Zayn’s feet awkward leaning over him rubbing his belly.

“Liam, what the fuck are you doing?” Still laughing, Niall has already secretly sent Harry a snap video and several pictures of his tears. Liam’s hand stills at Niall’s words and he looks at him with big eyes, he’s been caught and cannot even deny it.

Liam’s moves to take his hand away when Zayn quickly covers Liam’s hand with his own. “Thanks Liam.” As always Liam comes out sounding more like “Leeyum”.  Zayn squeezes Liam’s hand and makes to get up. Liam helps him to his feet and moves his hand to Zayn’s waist.

As Niall continues to watch their interactions, he can tell Liam is visually checking Zayn for injuries. All the while Zayn just stares at Liam’s face. He definitely heard their conversation. “Liam, why don’t you get some ice or something for Zayn? I think he hit his head pretty hard on the floor.” Niall suggests with a grin.

Looking over at Niall, Liam purses his lips. He takes one last look at Zayn and with that final glance he nods, making his way towards the door. “Leeyum, you don’t-” Zayn starts but Liam is out of the room like the good lil pup he is.

Niall gets up and and grabs Zayn’s face. “How much did you hear?” He grins as he looks into Zayn’s eyes.

The thing is Zayn is great at playing dumb, acting mysterious like, and putting up a wall. In the short time that Niall has known Zayn he’s witnessed it all, the music writing process forces you to breakdown the walls you’ve built. The fastest way to avoid those walls is blindsiding him and it seems to be working to his advantage. Zayn’s eyes widen and shoot to the door Liam just left out of. “I have no idea what you are talking about.” He stutters out.

“Don’t fuck with me Malik. You fell because you were being a nosy git and you know it. So fess up.” Niall moves his hands to Zayn’s shoulders. “And you have like 3 minutes to do so before lover boy walks back into the room.”

“I pretty much woke up once you started talking about Harry.I heard your screech.” Zayn huffs. He is both embarrassed and flustered because he doesn’t want to talk about Harry.

All week, Zayn has been jumping through hoops to avoid the subject of Harry as much as possible. It’s not that he hates him, he doesn’t even know him, it’s just he is slightly jealous of his part in Liam’s life.

Tempted beyond all belief, Niall wants to call Zayn out on his jealousy but he’d rather bleed it out of him. “And?” Niall prompts. He can feel Zayn holding back. He wants to ask something or say more but Zayn is refusing, keeping whatever questions he has in. Niall tilts his head towards the door as if to say “speak now or forever hold your peace”, the timer on their privacy due to expire any moment.

Niall is about to step back when Zayn mutters, “Are Liam and Harry really a thing?” He looks sad yet defiant. As if asking decides if he’ll ever feel love or happiness again yet he isn’t willing to back down from the possibility.

Niall can’t help but laugh, his hands on Zayn’s shoulders the only thing keeping him up because he would have fallen to the ground if he wasn’t holding on to something.

“Oh no. No no no no. They’re just grossly comfortable friends and flatmates. Liam has known Harry for years, they’re like brothers.” Zayn looks skeptical so Niall elaborates, “I was joking with Liam, Harry is overtly affectionate with everyone. You have to meet him, he’s a human kitten. Doesn’t understand personal space, very thoughtful, and endearingly cute. Liam had some issues in the past and Harry really brought him out of a dark place.” Niall rushes out. Not trying to say too much but also trying to explain Liam and Harry’s dynamic. “They do come across as an old married couple, I’ll give you that. All they do is cuddle and bicker.” Niall shrugs happily.

“Oh.” Zayn doesn’t know if he should feel relieved but he does. Liam and him just became acquaintances, and Zayn’s not sure if it is too soon to say friends. But the thought of being more is really appealing, Zayn doesn’t want to push his luck. But he cannot deny the chemistry, and the way that his eyes sometimes linger too long on Liam for no particular reason.

“Yeah Harry helped Liam come to terms with his sexuality, but I’m pretty sure they’ve never touched dicks or anything.” Niall says thoughtfully. “I would have heard, Harry is an oversharer. He talks about his sex life more than necessary. Somethings I don’t need to know, ya know?”  Niall grabs his phone and shoots Harry a quick text. “I can get you a definitive answer, but I’m pretty sure Harry never Patrick Swayze’d Liam’s dick.”

“What does that even mean?”

“Have you seen the movie Ghost?”

_Niall: Have you ever touched Liam’s dick?_

“Yeah? But what does Ghost have to do-”

“Don’t cha worry Zaynie I’ll get to the bottom of this.” Niall says patting Zayn’s head.

“Get to the bottom of what?” Liam asks as he shuffles back into the room.

“Uhh-” Zayn stutters.

“What we’re having for dinner. Me and Zee-” Niall cuts him off.

“Zayn and I”

“Shut it. We’re getting dinner but we don’t know what to get.”

“Oh.” Liam looks dejected. As if he isn’t invited.

“I say let’s get takeout and bring it to your flat and have a welcome home Hazza dinner.” Niall suggests, looking between Liam and Zayn.

 

“You don’t mind?” Liam looks hopeful. He hates to be a burden or make people feel like they need to include him cause he has no friends or something.

“I don’t but ask Zayn.” Niall turns to Zayn and smiles evilly putting Zayn on the spot once again.

“I don’t mind as long as I’m not intruding. I’ve already hijacked your studio time I don’t want to disturb your time with your friend.” Zayn’s face is heating up. He really hopes Liam doesn’t think they’re not productive or a good team.

“Zayn, you’re my friend too. And that alone is a great reason for you to intrude ‘cause you haven’t met Harry yet!” Liam smiles

Niall is about to comment when his phone buzzes

_Harry: Yeah_

What the fuck? Niall is side eyeing Liam. He needs clarification.

_Niall: SEXUALLY?_

The response is immediate

_Harry: uh no. y does he want to? i thought he wanted zayn’s dick_

Thank fuck. That would have made this impromptu dinner super awkward.

_Niall: just checking. See ya sooner than you think ;)_

_Harry: what do ya mean?_

"Harry is in! So we gonna get Thai food or what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is gonna be a mix of pov's. I might do Harry and Caroline. We shall see. Hopefully it wont take another month to update.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I'm a turd.

**Harry**

The best part of his job is the travel. Different cities, people, cultures he loves it all. The worst part of his job is that most of the time his trips consist of fighting with people who think they are entitled to do what they want to his clients without their consent, and he just will not have that.

Hotel rooms are great but it has been too long since he's been able to sleep in the comfort of his own bed. And that's all he is thinking about, his bed and maybe getting Liam to cuddle for a bit. Harry cannot wait to hear all he's missed while he's been away. Niall's been his eyes and ears, keeping him secretly informed on the slow building of love sickness that is Zayn and Liam.

Harry cannot wait to drag every sordid detail out of Liam. When he walks into their apartment it's pretty quiet, the only sound being from the abandoned living room, the tv left on playing Guardians of the Galaxy.

Harry drops his bag by the couch and heads toward the kitchen looking for whoever left the tv on. As he moves closer he can hear a low murmur from the kitchen. Rounding the corner, Harry sees Niall sitting criss cross applesauce on the counter with a box of thai food in his lap, shoveling food in his mouth as he watches Liam and who Harry believes is Zayn huddled over a comic book. Liam is quietly reading the comic to Zayn with accents and everything. Zayn is hardcore starring, biting his lip to keep from smiling too big.

Ugh. Niall was not lying about the level of gross that oozes from them.

Throwing his hands out for some pizazz Harry announces his presence, "Daddy's home!"

Harry’s not sure what he notices first, Niall choking on pad thai, Zayn tensing up, or Liam freezing mid sentence to roll his eyes.

"Hazza!" Niall cheers once he clears his air pipe. Liam gets up and walking past Zayn, squeezes his shoulder in an attempt to get him to relax.  

“How was Sweden?” Liam asks as he engulfs Harry in a big hug.

“ Draining.” Harry frowns and squeezes Liam tight, breathing in his clean scent of home. “But I am better now that I have my favorite cuddle buddy in my midst!” Harry rubs his cheek against Liam’s and without looking he can feel the warmth of blush on his face.

He lets go of Liam and walks over to Niall, kissing his cheek and ruffling his hair and continues on to Zayn who looks three steps behind. “I’m Harry, Liam’s best mate and roommate and you’re Zayn Malik, sexy singer extraordinaire.” Harry’s large hands are on Zayn’s shoulders looking him over from arms length. Zayn nods confusion written on his face completely dazed and embarrassed. Harry pulls him into his signature big hug even though Zayn’s whole demeanor freezes. “You smell lovely! What fragrance do you wear?” Harry is such a creep but Liam has secretly been wondering that all week and he could fucking kiss Harry for being his weird self and asking Zayn for him.

“Ugh Gucci.” Zayn stutters out still processing the whirlwind that is Harry Styles.

Niall’s cackle breaks the weird tension that filled the room. “That’s our Hazza.” He giggles and Liam chuckles and moves to Zayn’s side. Worried he may take off, Liam wraps his arm over Zayn’s shoulders and pulls him into his side. The look he is giving Harry screams, “MINE!” Zayn seems so much more comfortable in Liam’s arms the tension raging through his body dissipates immediately.

Harry puts his hands up in defense and turns around. Walking over to Niall he rolls his eyes and hops up on the counter next to him and opening his mouth for Niall to feed him which of course he does. “Gucci” Harry says mouth full and eyebrows wiggling.

“Ignore Harry.” Liam whispers to Zayn. “He’s a lot to get used to. It took me 20 years.”

“I’m fine, Leeyum. Just wasn’t expecting to be felt up.” Zayn smiles Liam’s favorite smile with the crinkly eyes and tongue visible behind his teeth.

Liam blushes as if he was the one who felt Zayn up and slowly takes his hand away from Zayn’s waist that he didn’t even realize was there.

“How’s the album coming together?” Harry asks as he steals Niall’s food.

“Hey!” Niall pouts.

“It’s going well. Zayn has been ace. I was definitely skeptical about bringing someone else in but it’s been great, like we mesh well. He’s helped crack so many songs that Nialler and I have been struggling with. Things just click.” Liam shrugs rubbing the back of his next and not really looking at anyone.

“You guys have proper chemistry don’t cha?” Harry asks arching an eyebrow at Zayn in a “ya gonna do something about it?” manner. Zayn looks at Liam who still refuses to make eye contact with anyone and has his eyes trained on his hands he moved to his lap. Just when Zayn looked as if he’d respond Harry’s phone goes off in the other room and he hops off the counter and is in the other room not so subtle looks forgotten.

“You need a new best friend.” Zayn giggles, curling his arm around Liam’s hunched shoulders.

“You can send in an application if you’re interested.” Liam mumbles into Zayn’s embrace.

“Oi! I’m still here!” Niall squaks, throwing a napkin at them.

**Zayn**

 

The days intruding on Liam’s studio sessions were cool. Well more than cool but Zayn has been trying so hard to remain cool. This was never his plan, well working with Liam was always an aspiration or a dream but he didn’t think it would happen so soon and that they would click as quickly as they did.

Today was the last day of his week off and he’d have to think of a really good excuse to loiter around Liam’s studio time. Zayn is supposed to be focusing solely on his album and not the fucking flex in Liam’s arms when he does push-ups to calm his nerves. Who fucking does push-ups to calm nerves? Liam, that’s who. Liam who has moments where he reverts into this quiet terribly shy version of himself when he is sleepy and cannot help but apologize for his thoughts, actions, breath. The same Liam who dances around the studio as if there isn’t a care in the world. There are so many layers to Liam and Zayn wants so badly to discover them all.

When did his slight crush turn into a full fledge obsession? Can you be obsessed with someone you know? Zayn doesn’t know, but what he does know is that he thinks about Liam’s mouth more than he thinks about his album and Liam has become the first person he texts in the morning and the last person he texts before he goes to sleep. HIs infatuation isn’t subtle in the slightest.

Caroline, though on vacation, has noticed the way Zayn just can’t stop talking about Liam. And she refuses to let him live, taking advantage of his lovesick naive mind and constantly blindsiding him with inappropriate text messages which just narrowly escape Liam’s notice. Whenever they’re in the same room they end up in the same space, never more than 5 feet away from each other.

He’s taken to leaving his phone on vibrate and leaving it in his pocket. And that’s how he wakes up in the studio, exhausted because Liam doesn’t seem to need sleep,staying up late to work on lyrics yet waking up early to run, just catching the end of Niall and Liam’s conversation, “A boyfriend! Or girlfriend! Whatever you’re in the mood for.” Zayn has to control his breath, pretending as if he’s still sleeping. Niall continues,”Is Sophia dating anyone? Maybe you can give that another go? Or how about a bloke? How bout Harry?” Zayn feels as if he’s been slapped and falls off the couch he was resting on. He is so embarrassed that he has to cover his face to hide the deep blush covering his face.

“Zaynie, are you ok?” Liam’s by his side in a second, rubbing his stomach and making soothing sounds as if Zayn is an inconsolable baby. Why is his life so embarrassing?

Niall snaps them out of the oddly soothing bubble that Liam’s cooing and tummy rubs created. Everything else is a blur but then Liam is running out the door because Niall LIED saying Zayn hit his head, the dick.

“How much did you hear?” The fucker caught him. He tries and fails to school his face. Zayn’s never been good when caught off guard. So why lie when Niall knows all. He confesses everything even asking the one question he’s been too chicken shit to ask Liam, are Harry and Liam a thing.

He truly doesn’t know if he believes Niall but the weight surrounding his windpipe loosens and breathing is a bit easier. When Liam walks in on the tail end of their conversation and Niall suggests dinner, Zayn doesn’t know if he is happy to finally see where Liam lives or ready to shit bricks because he is going to meet Harry, where _HarryandLiam_ live.

But the night is simple. Forgetting Harry’s impending arrival, Zayn sinks into the familiar pattern that Liam and him have found. They watch Guardians of the Galaxy while they wait for their food and discuss in depth their likes and dislikes of Age of Ultron (“Bruce Banner and Natasha is NOT Cannon!” “Technically Natasha goes through love interests like it is her job” “BUT HAWKEYE AND BLACK WIDOW WAS SET UP SO SUBTLY BEAUTIFUL!” “Can we not fight about nerd shit.” “Shut it Niall”)

After they finish their food, Liam brings out some comics for Zayn to borrow. He cannot contain his smile when he convinces Liam to start reading his favorite to him. He can tell how beloved the comic is because Liam barely has to read the words, he knows the story frame by frame. And the faces and voices he makes is enough to distract him from hearing Harry walk into the room, that is until Harry declares himself, “Daddy’s home!”

Zayn can feel his shoulders tense and his most prominent thought is to show dominance and claim what is his, aka Liam, but that is fucking wild and they aren’t there yet. They’ve barely even hugged, much less spend time together sans Niall.

Why have they never gone out for coffee or to the movies to see Age of Ultron together? Has he missed his chance? He’s brought out of his spiraling thoughts by Liam’s gentle touch on his shoulder, things move on and Zayn barely pays the conversation mind, concentrating on observing every action and glance exchanged between Harry and Liam versus the actions and glances exchanged between Niall and Harry. Harry is very welcoming. It’s almost like you have to try to hate him. He seems so innocent yet he is somehow cunning when it comes to rebuttals to anything but especially crudities. Zayn can see how easily Harry fell into the role of Manager by the way he cares so deeply about every person he’s ever met getting what they’ve worked for, he also sees how Liam was influenced by Harry’s ideals, through his work ethic to how he believes in hard paying off.

All night Harry has been elusively implying that Zayn and Liam are more than they seem. He must enjoy making others uncomfortable, something Zayn would say he has in common with Louis Tomlinson. It is not as if Zayn is crumbling under the subtle accusations but he doesn’t feel that they are necessarily warranted. Liam and him have know each other for about a week, you don’t just meet someone and immediately decide that you’re gonna fuck them… Well Zayn has sworn that off after he realized he cannot have sex with someone without getting his feeling involved. Yes, sex is sex, but he can get the release he craves from his hand or a dildo. Zayn’s never been embarrassed by his sexuality and knowing himself.

He’s downed a lot of water since Harry has come into the picture as a way to keep his hands busy as well as to fill awkward stretches that he is not accustomed to. So when he excuses himself to pee, he reveals in the peace of routine and peace that is taking a piss.

He’s quick but takes a moment to look himself over in the mirror, he leans over the sink. Zayn is tempted to run the water cold and splash some clarity onto his face because he feels over heated and crazy. He’s been on high alert since Harry came home and it’s so unlike him.

Zayn takes a deep breath, turns out the light, and exits the bathroom. Only to stop dead in his tracks when he sees Harry casually leaning against the wall across from the bathroom, grin as wide as the cheshire cat. “Zaynie.” It’s oddly an endearment and Zayn wonders if maybe he has been mistaken, maybe he has been so blinded by his crush on Liam that he didn’t notice Harry flirting with him?

His confusion must show cause Harry chuckles slightly and his whole demeanor quickly changes back into the lazy way that he has perfected. “Niall is honestly a fairy godmother. You wish it, he brings it.”

Zayn was just starting to actually enjoy Harry but now he is just being too much, “What the fuck are you talking about?”

Harry’s broad smile returns. “You and Liam. It’s a mutual… vibe. Your auras just glow when you’re around each other. It’s refreshing. I think you bring out a deeper Liam-”

Zayn cuts him off, “You’ve seen us interact for about an hour.”

“Yeah, but all I needed was five minutes. Make the first move, cause we both know Liam is too Liam to do so himself.” Harry says over his shoulder as he turns to walk back to the kitchen.

Zayn’s hands are slightly trembling when he texts Caroline:

_SOS =(_

He stays maybe ten minutes longer then makes an excuse about needing beauty sleep after the horrible week he’s had, smile edging on tight and a wave.

As he nears the elevator his phone is buzzing in his pocket.

A text from Liam:

_Text me when you get home_

_xx_

and a text from Caroline:

_I’ll call you in a mo, love._

**  
**They both oddly have a weird calming effect on his nerves and he tries to rub the smile off his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not proofread this. I just posted this. I'm in a mood. THIS WILL BE EDITED. FINALS MAN. My Beta and I are tired. I know there are tense-use-issues.

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COMMENT WITH YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS, LIKES AND DISLIKES.


End file.
